


In a Big Country

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Inauguration time for Matt Santos





	In a Big Country

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**In a Big Country**

**by:** Kathleen  
**Character(s):** Josh Lyman, Cliff Calley, Matt Santos, Doug Westin   
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** Next chapter in the Song Series. Inauguration time for Matt Santos  
**Written:** 2005-08-23 

**In a Big Country**

Inauguration day turned out to be very cold, but clear and crisp. The temperature was only going to top out at about 35 degrees, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining very brightly. 

Matt had been almost as unbearable as Josh during the transition process. The inauguration was going to be a full blown affair and Matt had insisted on walking the last mile or so up to the Capitol for the swearing in. Josh and Donna were convinced that the President had convinced Matt to do it, since he didn't get to do the walk at his last inauguration, but Matt swore that it was all his idea. Helen had been less than thrilled with the idea. 

The transition weeks had gone very smooth. Josh had gotten just about everyone that Matt and Leo had wanted. Donna spent the evenings at the transition offices helping Josh and Amy and everyone else getting things set for the switch from the Bartlet Administration to the Santos White House. 

Matt's speech was inspired and had all the networks talking about how different it seemed the Santos Administration would be from previous Presidents. They talked about how youthful the entire administration seemed and how it may rival the Kennedy Administration and the "Camelot" years. Josh had managed to get Toby, Sam, and Will all in the same room and had, somehow, convinced them to write the speech. Josh swore he didn't promise them the profits from the sale of their first born or anything like that. The networks were saying how this was a speech that would go down as one of the great Inauguration speeches, right up there next to the second Bartlet Inauguration speech. 

There was a part of the speech that was played all day on all the networks. 

_To know, that in this big country that a man like me, a man who really came from nothing, who struggled through life, who worked hard in public school and through a public university and the military, who fought to break down barriers and fought to make his dream come true, to know that in this big country, that all of you are willing to accept a man like me as you leader means more to me than anything else. This is a big country with big issues that face you all every day. Education and Medicare and foreign terror threats. This is all what faces us daily, but even though we may be a big, diverse country, we all work toward a common goal, a better life, and I am ready for the challenge that lays ahead of me._

The networks called him inspiring and a breath of fresh air. One analyst even referred to him as the second coming of the early Bartlet Administration, before the shooting and the MS scandal and the other things that had happened over the last eight years. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Donna had spent the majority of the evening attached to the hip of Helen Santos. She had been so nervous and excited that she wanted to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid in her first outing as First Lady. Josh and Donna traveled with the President and First Lady to all eight balls. They stopped by the White House ball first to bid goodbye to the Bartlet's. They were more than excited to get to the farm and sleep off the last eight years. They made their mandatory appearances and then headed off for the last ride on Air Force One. 

The Santos' and Josh and Donna managed to make it back to the White House right before midnight. The remaining Bartlet staff was intermingling with the new Santos staff. Charlie, who Josh had insisted stay in his current position, had joined the Santos staff immediately. Zoey was starting graduate school at UVA and he wanted to be close. Toby was moving to a consulting firm in town and CJ was taking a long vacation before deciding anything. Josh had tried his hardest to get Sam to come back, but Sam just wasn't ready to come back to DC just yet. Josh and Matt had decided to offer Amy the head of Legislative Affairs. She may not have liked pushing someone else's agenda, but knowing that she would get to help shape the agenda for this new White House was something she couldn't pass up. The minority leader's chief of staff was coming aboard as Josh's deputy. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Donna was dancing with Matt when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a smiling Josh. 

"Come walk with me." 

She excused herself from the dance and Matt went in search of his wife, who was currently chatting up the outgoing Chief of Staff. 

Josh tucked Donna's arm under his and lead her out the door. 

"Where are we going?" 

"For a walk." 

"Through the White House?" 

"Yeah." 

"Really, Josh, you worried about getting lost again. I mean, I know it's been awhile since you worked here and everything, but even in your old age I didn't think you would forget things that fast." 

"I haven't… hey, did you just call me old?" 

Donna just giggled. 

"Just, c'mon and stop getting lippy." 

"Did you just say getting lippy…" 

"Shut up." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

As they rounded the corner toward their old bullpen, they ran into Cliff Calley carrying a box. 

"Hey you two." 

"How's it going Cliff?" 

"Not too bad. Quite a party you got going on for yourself back there." 

"You heading back?" 

"Nah. I had a few last things to clear out and I'm heading home. Any idea who's taking the office?" 

"I think Amy has already claimed it as her own, just to grate my nerves. Something about painting the walls pink and display all kind so feminist things." 

This made Cliff chuckle. 

"So, Cliff, what's next?" Donna had no idea what was going to happen to Cliff. 

"Haffley needs a new Chief of Staff. I start as soon as Congress comes back into session." 

Josh thought that he groaned in his head, but apparently, it came out of his mouth. 

"Don't worry, Lyman, I promise to take it easy on you at the beginning." 

"Thanks." 

This made Donna giggle. She knew this would make life interesting. She couldn't wait to get out of school and back into the White House just to witness the meetings between Josh and Cliff. 

"Well, I'm going to go. You two have a good night." 

"'Night Cliff" they both yelled as they walked in opposite directions of each other. 

They came to a stop outside of Josh's old office. 

"What are we doing here?" 

Josh just smiled and opened the door and pulled her inside. 

They stood in the middle of the room and Josh wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Josh…" 

"Donnatella…." 

"You going to tell me what we are doing here?" 

"Let's just say I'm indulging in a fantasy while I can." 

"And that would be?" 

"This." Josh captured her lips before she could respond. He quickly deepened the kiss and moved them backwards till she was between him and the wall of his old office. Finally, when she needed air, she broke the kiss. 

"Been thinking about that for awhile, huh?" 

"You have no idea." Josh started kissing her again, following through on something he had been thinking about all night. Silently, he thanked this great big country for giving him this opportunity again. 


End file.
